Oh Marie
by Addicted to Dean W
Summary: Dean Winchester, huit ans, fait un cauchemar et va voir son père pour être réconforté, mais à ce point! Il ne l'avait pas demandé. John slash Dean, Rated M.


**Épisode** : 0X00, No title

**Title **: Oh Marie…

**Rated** : M, Wincest (John slash Dean), scène de viol.

**Autres informations utiles** : Alors, je sais bien que ce couple ne fait pas l'unanimité de tout le monde, mais je tenais à réaliser cette demande que m'a faite une lectrice fidèle. Cette histoire se déroule dans l'enfance de Dean alors qu'il n'a que huit ans.

_**00oo00oo00**_

_Jefferson, Ohio_

John Winchester dormait. La journée avait été longue. Trop longue. Ces vampires l'avaient épuisé. Il poussa un long soupir en se retournant, un ronflement sur le bord des lèvres. La couverture se pencha quelque peu sur le sol et le hululement d'un hibou perça par la fenêtre ouverte. Oui, John Winchester dormait, mais pas pour longtemps.

-Papa?

L'enfant attendit quelques instants puis s'impatienta devant l'absence de réponse.

-Papa!

-Eum, Dean?

Le garçon de huit ans se tenait à quatre pattes avec son doudou sur le lit de son père pratiquement endormi.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-J'ai fait un cauchemar…

-Où est Sammy?

-Dans son lit. Il dort comme une bûche.

-Très bien.

-Je peux dormir avec toi cette nuit?

-Bien sûr, répondit John étonné par cette rare démonstration de faiblesse de la part de son aîné.

Il se poussa un peu pour lui faire de la place et releva un coin de la couverture pour que Dean puisse se glisser contre lui. Le petit corps chaud se trémoussa quelques instants pour trouver une position confortable et cessa finalement de bouger. John lui caressa les cheveux un court moment en se disant que sous sa couverture de grand dur, Dean était un jeune enfant qui avait besoin de son père. Cette pensée l'attrista. Il savait qu'il n'était pas souvent là pour ses fils, mais il n'avait pas le choix. En fait si, mais il se refusait à abandonner cette quête de revanche sur le démon qui avait eu sa femme. Il se rendormit en chantonnant une berceuse à son fils allongé à son côté.

Il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, le cadran affichant deux heures et trois du matin. Un corps frêle dormait à ses côtés. Marie? John soupira. Elle lui avait tant manqué… dans tous les sens du terme. Il passa une main sur le ventre plat de sa femme et se sentit durcir. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas fait. Si longtemps…. Il se redressa avec un sourire et passa à quatre pattes au-dessus d'elle. Il l'embrassa doucement dans le cou et…

-Papa? Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Il releva la tête. Marie était devenue Dean. Enfin, ça avait toujours été Dean, mais le manque et la chaleur d'un être dans son lit l'avait fait imaginer d'autres choses. Mais il était excité et ce n'étais pas sa main qui allait pouvoir y changer quelque chose. Ça faisait trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu le bonheur d'être avec quelqu'un. Il passa une main dans les cheveux de son fils, sans vraiment réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait et l'embrassa avec passion.

-Papa arrête!

-Oh Marie!

La stupeur paralysa le garçon et son père en profita pour lui immobiliser les mains au-dessus de sa tête.

-Chut, tout va bien. Tout va bien…

De sa main libre, John retira le bas de pyjama de son fils ainsi que ses sous-vêtements et posa la main sur l'entre-jambe non-pubère. Sa bouche explorait encore celle de Dean qui roulait des yeux effrayés et qui se trémoussait pour se libérer de la poigne de son père qu'il soupçonnait être posséder.

-Oh oui…

John se tortilla pour se mettre nu à son tour et se pressa ensuite contre le corps à moitié déshabiller de Dean. Il durcit encore plus et retint un gémissement de plaisir.

-Aah…

Il lâcha les mains de son garçon, mais ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'enfuir et lui retira son haut de pyjama. Il lui prit les jambes et lui releva le bassin pour se mettre à son entré. Il pouvait voir le regard traumatisé de son aîné, mais n'en prit pas conscience. Il le pénétra d'un coup, avec force et l'entendit hurler en arrière fond de son propre hurlement de plaisir. Il entama de rapide va et vient en grognant pendant que Dean hurlait de douleur en pleurant, se tortillant de désespoir pour échapper à sa souffrance. Dans un dernier coup de bassin, John vint avec un long râle de libération et s'effondra sur le petit corps en larme.

-Je t'aime tellement Marie…

Un long silence s'installa, silence seulement interrompu par les reniflements du jeune garçon brisé.

-Papa?

John se réveilla en sursaut et sentit aisément une bosse déformer son pantalon. Au pied de son lit se tenait Dean. Petit garçon de huit ans à quatre pattes qui tenait doucement son doudou pour se rassurer. John sentit la bosse dans son pantalon s'accentuer.

-J'ai fait un cauchemar, minauda la petit voix de son aîné.

-Euh…

Le petit corps se rapprocha de lui et il recula de désespoir. Son fils s'en aperçu car son visage se ferma et il se releva du lit.

-Non oubli ça.

Et sans que John ne fasse un geste, Dean se releva et quitta la chambre. John soupira et attendit quelques instants pour entrer une main dans son sous-vêtement. Il se prit en main avec vigueur pour se soulager et, tout en faisant de rapide va et vient, les images très claires de son rêve défilait dans sa tête et il vint en souhaitant une fois de plus se réveiller et se rendre-compte qu'il n'était pas du tout en train de se faire du bien en pensant à son garçon de huit ans. Il se leva ensuite de son lit, alla prendre une douche froide et enfila un bas de pyjama propre. Il prit ensuite ses draps et partit une brassée de lavage. Il se prit une bière dans le frigidaire et, d'un pas hésitant, il se dirigea vers la chambre de ses fils. Il ouvrit doucement la porte et s'arrêta au pied du lit de Dean. Un étrange sentiment de désir s'empara de lui et il se détesta. Il devinait parfaitement les jeunes courbes du petit corps à travers la mince couverture qui couvrait le petit garçon. Un sentiment d'amertume lui traversa l'esprit quand il se rendit compte qu'il ne pourrait plus le regarder sans penser à ce foutu rêve. Comment avait-il pu rêver à ça, d'ailleurs? Il ne le savait pas. Un rayon de lune se refléta sur un objet métallique que Dean tenait dans ses mains. Il s'approcha pour apercevoir un 44 et retint un petit gémissement. Voilà ce qu'il avait fait de ses fils. Des paranoïaques et il s'en voulait horriblement. Dean se retourna dans son sommeil et John sut qu'il était plus sage de retourner se coucher. Il alla s'installer sur le fauteuil et se promit d'oublier tout ça. oui, tout oublier… Oublier quel genre de mauvais père il était.

_THE END_

_**00oo00oo00**_

D'accord, elle n'était pas très longue, mais j'espère que vous avez tout de même aimé. Je promets d'en faire une autre (John slash Dean) où ils seront plus vieux et aussi où se sera… plus romantique, mais, en attendant, ma prochaine fic sera un Destiel un peu étrange parce que, à date, je n'ai encore jamais vu ce genre de fanfiction sur les fics de Surnaturel. Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus. Une review?

Addicted


End file.
